


of cigarettes and sunshine

by minokuro



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: (if you can even call it one), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Road Trips, Unresolved Feelings, Unspoken words, Well hopefully, because it's jjp duh, but i promise that there's fluff at the end, petty fights!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minokuro/pseuds/minokuro
Summary: A shame, really. The one time Jaebeom wasn’t slaving away at his studio, he was stuck at a random motel just outside of the city with his 'best friend'.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	of cigarettes and sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get back into writing for awhile now, but this is all I have so far ooft...

There they were, standing at the balcony of some motel in the middle of nowhere.

Jinyoung would have said that they were stranded in the middle of nowhere but Jaebeom would have warned him to stop overreacting because the latter wouldn’t admit that he had gotten them lost. A shame, really. The one time Jaebeom wasn’t slaving away at his studio, he was stuck at a random motel just outside of the city with his 'best friend'.

The moon was full, basking the world in an odd hue that Jinyoung was sure that Jaebeom would have made a sweet comment on if he wasn’t still pissed off about the head producer of his company rejecting his work. Jinyoung wondered if the silent forty minute ride they just had together had even managed to cool down his wavering temper at all. 

xx

The gleaming moonlight highlighted the loveliness of Jaebeom’s features - the twin moles resting daintily on his left brow bone, his piercing gaze that would have frightened anyone else but Jinyoung because the younger thought that it was nothing but lovely… Jaebeom looked as beautiful as ever. 

Jinyoung watched on as Jaebeom pulled out his lighter from his back pocket. He recalled throwing the exact same lighter into the trash when the two of them fought about the lingering scent of smoke wafting in their shared apartment a few weeks ago. It seemed as though the ugly skull sticker hastily plastered onto the lighter was laughing at him as Jaebeom lit his cigarette. Damn Jaebeom for finding it again.

A sigh. Jaebeom - 1, Jinyoung - 0. 

xx

The gleaming moonlight highlighted the weariness on Jaebeom’s features - the chapped skin of the corner of his lips from biting on them too much, the minuscule scar gifted by Nora on his left cheek, the heavy weight of his dark circles making him seem as though he was far more mature than what his age implied... Jaebeom looked as beautiful as ever. 

But Jinyoung didn’t tell him that. He just proceeded to stare at the ceremony of Jaebeom taking a rather long drag from his cigarette as the furrow between his eyebrows deepened. 

“You look as drab as a corpse.”

No response - another drag.

Well, Jinyoung guessed that that was the end of their conversation before promptly turning away to head back inside, only after giving a snarky comment of “bet you’ll die of hypothermia before lung cancer” of course. 

He slammed the door to the balcony shut, almost getting his fingers smashed. 

"Well, if Jaebeom wasn’t pissed at me before, he sure is now..."

Jinyoung sighed. The day wasn’t going as well as planned. Nothing a little sleep can’t fix. 

xx

Jinyoung awoke, feeling warmer than ever. He wondered if he had forgotten to turn the AC on, but when he felt something shift on his waist, he knew that that wasn’t the case. 

Jaebeom blinked awake. “Why are you so red?”

Jinyoung would never admit that waking up to Jaebeom so close to him made him flustered despite the fact that it wasn’t the first time it had happened. 

A palm rested on his forehead. Jinyoung was adamant to not look into Jaebeom’s eyes.

“It’s just a subtle fever,” he mumbled, but the older didn’t remove his hand from Jinyoung’s face. 

Hell-bent on staring at the coat hanger in the corner of the room, Jinyoung refused to meet eyes with Jaebeom who was definitely wide awake, gazing intently at him now.

“You’re getting warmer?” 

Jinyoung definitely noticed that Jaebeom's voice had dropped a few octaves. He felt his hand moving ever so slowly down along his face, caressing his left cheek as though he was made of the finest china, before resting on the curve of his jaw. 

“Jinyoung-ah, I’m sorry for yesterday.” This time, his voice had dropped to a whisper. 

“Why won’t you look at me, baby?” 

The younger felt shivers running down his spine upon hearing the endearment that would only leave Jaebeom’s lips whenever they slept together. To hear it during the day made him feel all sorts of things. 

“Go back to sleep. Your fever will be gone then,” he murmured when Jinyoung didn’t seem like he was going to give an answer anytime soon. 

And when Jaebeom let his hand fall from Jinyoung’s cheek to rest it on the dip of his waist, they met eyes. 

No, there weren’t sparks. Jinyoung just felt inexplicably warmer. By the light hue of vermilion tinting Jaebeom’s cheeks, he was sure that he wasn’t the only one feeling the same way. 

Words were unsaid as the both of them huddled against each other. One day, maybe the both of them would fess up and talk to each other about their feelings without having to throw malice at one another for once. Maybe the both of them would tell each other the three words that have been lying on the tips of their tongues since forever. Maybe they would even move in together. But for today, it didn’t matter, everything can wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/minokuroh)


End file.
